Nikki McAdams
|status = |from = Sapporo, Japan|hair = Dark Brown|eyes = Blue|height = 5'6|weight = 139 pounds|ethnicity = Asian|residence = Los Angeles, California|family = Zachary McAdams Peyton Mcadams Benjamin McAdams Jessica Hausman Jenny Renee Ella Renee Frankie Renee Bonnie Richards (Past-fling)|image1 = 1-0.jpg}}"You're gonna make me actually lose my marbles!" ''-- Nikki to her son, Zachary McAdams '"Nicole Aki McAdams, née Renée" '''(Born March 7th, 1989) Early Life Nikki was born on March 6th, 1989 at 2:09 am in Sapporo General Hospital in Japan. She was born to Ella and Frankie Renee. When she was two years old, they moved from Japan to Los Angeles. From the moment she could talk, she was sassing back at her parents. They would describe her as a very complicated baby, never knowing what she wanted, she would simply cry just to cry. As Nikki got older, she became even more complicated. She was constantly emotionally abused by her father, telling herself she'd never be good enough for him. As a teenager, she was desperate to fill the void left by her parents so she decided to rebel. She'd smoke, drink, etc. Things a fifteen year old shouldn't do. This is still one of her biggest regrets about her childhood. Personality Despite being a party animal as a teen, Nikki's become laid back and reserved. Although she is quiet, she doesn't enjoy being alone much. She is loving of all animals and is passionate about nearly everything she does. Nikki is a perfectionist and becomes hard on herself if something doesn't go as planned. She has no patience whatsoever and she has a short fuse with almost anyone, which is a pretty big flaw. Personal Life Nikki works as a waitress at the Seven Grand Bar on 7th street. She's worked this job for 7 years, for fifteen dollars an hour. Her co-workers describe her as incredibly hardworking but generous and kind. Shes often sad when a co-worker leaves for a new job and throws them a going away party. Nikki is still very much in contact with her best friends and sees them every weekend almost. She often gets down still but tries not to show it too much because shes taken on the strong outlook Motherhood Nikki was only 20 when she found out she was pregnant with Zach. When she found this out, she flipped because she was still in college for nursing. She had to end up dropping out at eight months pregnant because her parents forced her to. Nikki was absolutely devastated because it was her dream. Her parents never stopped telling her how disappointed they were in her. When Nikki saw Zach's perfect face, she instantly fell in love with being a mother, but she was all alone in a home..with Gregory. Lowest point Around October 21st, 2017 Nikki fell into a pit. She woke up that morning feeling nothing but paranoia, sadness and anxiety. She brushed it off as a bad day and headed off to work. Throughout the day she had no energy despite getting a full night of sleep. Nikki left work early that day and went home to sleep. Ben cooked dinner and bathed the kids, putting them to bed soon after. When he laid down with Nikki, she wouldn't lay close to him. She was completely closed off. As the weeks progressed, there was no improvement. Ben knew something wasn't right but Nikki denied all accusations and refused help. She only went to work, came home and then went to sleep. Every day she looked exhausted and hopeless and there was nothing anyone could do to help her. Two months after it all began, Nikki no longer answered texts or phone calls. One day when Sam and Amy were hanging out, Sam received a text from Nikki. It read, "Im so sorry." Sam immediately grabbed her keys, alerted Amy and they sped to Nikki's house. They busted down the door and found Nikki on the bathroom floor surrounded by her own blood. Sam yelled to Amy to call 911 and attempted to stop the blood flow. The ambulance arrived and she was rushed to the hospital where she stayed for two weeks. After that, she was placed in a psychiatric hospital for a month. To this day, no one trusts her alone. Fling with Bonnie After the messy breakup from Gregory back in 2012, Nikki had multiple one night stands. That was until she met Bonnie, someone Gregory had previously been with. At first she was untrusting, wanting nothing to do with Bonnie. But one day Bonnie came over to Nikki's parents house with chocolate and flowers, in attempts to help her through the breakup. Somewhere along the lines Nikki felt herself starting to love Bonnie. They went on dates, and spent many nights together. Nikki began to fall deep into Bonnie's trap until Bonnie gained an addiction, far worse than the marijuana she'd always smoked. Nikki told herself she'd never have her child around someone dangerous again and ultimately made the decision to end the "relationship." Relationships Samantha Scott "Okay, Calm down. I think you've had way too much to drink."- Nikki to Sam after her attempt to fight someone at the bar. Nikki and Sam go way back to 5th grade. They met when Nikki saw some kids picking on Sam for things she couldn't help and she attempted to fight them off. Nikki ended up getting punched straight in the nose, the bullies were suspended and thus began their long friendship. Through the years, Nikki has always run to Sam when things got hard. Sam and Nikki are almost like sisters and honestly could never live without each other because of their profound history together. They have multiple inside jokes and roughhouse with each other pretty frequently even though they're both in their thirties. Amy Mason "Are you even listening to me??" -Nikki to Amy on multiple occasions Sam first introduced Nikki to Amy in 6th grade. They instantly clicked and begun their long lasting friendship. Amy's house quickly became Nikki's home away from home. They played outside together till dark and it was time for Nikki to go back home. Almost every weekend, the three girls were together playing wrestle mania xix on the Game Cube till 3 in the morning. They grew up and continued to goof off with each other every time they saw each other. They were absolutely inseparable. The three were sisters. Benjamin McAdams "You're my home, my heart and everything i've ever wanted. With this ring, i promise to protect you, and love you indefinitely. No matter what."- Ben to Nikki in his vows. Ben saved Nikki from her own self. They met in high school but never initiated a relationship till 2012. In high school at about 10 at night, he found her sitting on a bench by the high school smoking pot just to relieve her self of emotional pain. He saw that pain on her face, took the blunt out of her hand and simply threw it away. She didn't even care at that point and broke down into tears. Ben simply held her and they talked for several minutes, eventually walking her home, not even caring if her father was angry. When they got in contact again back in 2012, Nikki instantly fell in love with him. They couldn't stay away from each other and decided to get married in 2013. They've been together ever since and everyone admires the love they have for each other. Out of their relationship came their five year old daughter Peyton. Zachary McAdams Nikki loves Zach unconditionally but he tests her patience every day. He loves to talk back and ultimately gets put in his room for 20 minutes at time. But Nikki will always love her little boy. Peyton McAdams Peyton and Nikki share a very close bond. Wherever Nikki goes, Peyton is right there beside her. Shes been a mamas girl from the beginning and only wants her most of the time. Trivia/Facts * Nikki has to be on medicine after an attempt at her life back in late 2017. * She now has full custody of Zachary after Gregory was thrown in jail for assault. * Nikki absolutely hates cheese, ketchup and many other things. Shes pretty picky. * She has nothing to do with her parents and is only in contact with her sisters. * Nikki is a giant fan of all things Disney. * The current home she lives in, shes been in for 6 years. * She makes a lot of self-deprecating jokes based on her previous suicide attempt (often concerning family and friends) * Nikki would rather not have a label on her sexuality. Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Characters